Warm Winter Nights
by stargazerlilith
Summary: Roy Mustang was a man of many things, but tonight he was just tired and in need of a vacation; preferably with a naked blond.


AN: This fic was written for Lennylotus and is apart of the RoyEd Gift Exchange for 2017.

Hope you had a great Christmas and Happy New Year! Enjoy!

Come Find me on Tumblr!

* * *

Roy Mustang was bone dead tired. He had spent the last weeks in purgatory hell, negotiating peace talks between Drachma, Creta, and Auergo. He was just thankful that Emperor Ling and himself had the foresight to form their alliance secretly years ago. Together, they had formulated a plan to bring peace to their nations. However, if the idiots of Drachma could get their heads out of their…Rubbing his eyes wearily, Roy released a heavy breath and pulled his jacket closer to him.

Carefully, he walked up the few steps to his house and swatted away hands that tried to help him up the icy steps. _Dear god, If Edward saw that…_..he would never hear the end of it. Being Fuhrer did have its drawbacks... Turning on his heel halfway, he gave a dismissing wave to the security team behind him and stepped into his home. He shut the door behind him and locked it.

Leaning heavily against the door, he let the weariness of the day sink in. He needed a vacation; preferably somewhere warm with a delicious looking naked blond. Smirking lightly at the thought, he peeled off his gloves and set them on the nearby table.

The glint of gold winking at him from his ring finger captured his attention. Roy couldn't help the fond smile that stretched across his face as he became lost in his memories of the most magical day of his life. Shaking his head wistfully, he slowly took of his leather jacket and placed it on the nearby hook. Quietly, he toed of his shoes, leaving them by the door.

Walking a few feet into his home, he paused. It was eerily quiet, only the distance crackling of a fireplace could be heard. Peaking into the kitchen off to his left, he noticed the remnants of a cooking disaster and shook his head. He wasn't sure he wanted to know?

Carefully, he undid each button of his military jacket. He left it hanging open as he turned towards the den, the snap of the logs drawing his attention. Running a hand through his hair, he gave a soft smile at the sight that greeted his eyes: the love of his life had transformed their den into a monstrous blanket fort. Heavy quilts were draped across chairs forming the roof of his lover's new home, smaller comforters laid padded against the floor, while small throw blankets hid the chairs from view, and from where Roy could see, the entire thing encompassed the entire room.

Walking forwards, he tossed his military jacket onto a nearby table and kneeled next to what appeared to be the opening. Roy peeked inside to find his the love of his life, Edward Elric-Mustang, burrowed deep in the rest of their blankets. Roy didn't think one blanket was spared from this fate. Crawling on on all fours, he entered his lover's nest and kissed his forehead. Sleepy eyes blinked up at him and gave him a soft smile that spoke volumes to his heart.

"Took you long enough to get home, bastard," Edward yawned, his voice thick with sleep. Lazily, Ed stretched his body out with catlike grace and a satisfying pop. "Assholes still arguing?"

"Of course, my dear Edward. What's with the fortress?" Roy asked, laying down next to him and propping his elbow up as he cradle his head. Glancing down, he stared at his lover's golden eyes as he waited for an explanation.

"Was cold, old man. Must've fallen asleep waiting for you."

"I see. It's a good thing I came home when I did then," Roy smirked. He leaned forwards, his face mere inches away from Edward's, who was staring at him with an arched eyebrow in question. "You could've suffocated. I didn't even see you in here."

"Fuckin' asshole, who ya calling so small—"

Roy leaned down and captured his mouth in a slow, sensual kiss. Carefully, he unwrapped his lover and settled on top of him as he licked his way into his mouth. He had missed this; the sweet taste of his Edward was more intoxicating than any aged whiskey he could find.

Swallowing Edward's moans, he groaned as strong fingers gripped into his hair firmly. Breaking apart, Roy leaned his head against his lover's chest and took a deep breath. He closed his eyes, feeling the warmth of Edward's fingers running through his hair idly.

He felt his weariness weigh down on him as he listened to the strong heartbeat of the one who held his own. He vaguely heard Edward's question and hummed in response. Wearily, he crossed his eyes and looked at the finger poking him in the nose.

"Roy, you ok?" was the soft spoken question as concerned eyes connected with his.

Smiling lazily, he snuggled back into the warmth of his lover's chest and sighed. "Yes, my love. Just tired. Need a vacation with a naked blond somewhere warm."

Edward's laughter vibrated against his ear as his body trembled beneath him. Gasping for breath, his lover nudge his face up and grinned at him. "Stop working so much and I'll see what I can do."

Sitting up, Roy pulled his shirt over his head and tossed it to the side. He had intended to snuggle back to the offered warmth of his husband; however, he was not prepared for the hands that grabbed him, pulling him down with a crashing force. Nor was he prepared for the hot mouth upon his own, demanding attention in a searing kiss.

Cradling Edward's face with his hands, he swiped his thumbs across his cheeks and took control of the kiss. Slowly, he explored his sweet Edward's mouth, making sure to memorize every crevice. Breaking apart for a breath, Roy kissed his husband over and over, enjoying the small gasps of pleasure from his husband.

He could feel the warmth sweeping through his body with each kiss and leaving him blissfully dazed. He could never get enough of his Edward. Their paths to this moment had been rocky, but now they were here...Roy was never going to let him go.

With _an umph_ , Roy released a harsh breath of air as he was flipped onto his back. His husband's strength always left him breathless. Roy stared loving at the blond who was straddling his waist.

Smiling softly, he arched his eyebrow in question as Edward divested him of his pants with quick motions. Sitting up, Roy reached for his lover only to feel the push of a hand against his chest. Laying back down on the thick blankets, he understood the silent command and watched his beautiful husband undress.

The sight of his Edward, naked, would never dim in his eyes. He was a shining god in all his glory with muscles in all the right places, old puckered scars that glinted beautifully against his pale olive skin, and the shine of the silver of his automail leg completed the majestic picture. He would spend millions of cenz if only to capture the beauty of his lover.

Roy watched with half lidded eyes while Edward slowly began to crawl over him. He moaned softly at the teasing kisses burning along his flesh. Grinning like a cat who was about to have a bowl full of cream, Edward drew the blanket around them and kissed his jaw lazily.

"Now about that vacation, Fuhrer Mustang…" his husband purred, nibbling along his throat.

Mustang drew in a sharp breath, his eyes fluttering close as his husband's hot mouth pressed against his. Moaning, Roy wrapped his arms around Edward and surrendered himself to the warmth and love cocooning him.

He let go of his responsibilities, his worries, and everything in between. In this moment, there was nothing else but him and Edward coming together in a beautiful sensual unity of one heart; forever together against the sands of time.


End file.
